Vehicles having load carrying beds, e.g. pickup trucks, are used to transport cargo. The load carrying bed of a pickup truck is typically open to the atmosphere. This can make the bed unsuitable for transporting cargo that is prone to being stolen or that can be damaged by environmental elements. Because of this, compartments underneath the floor of the load carrying bed, along with other devices such as truck caps, have been provided for vehicles having load carrying beds. Compartments underneath the bed floor have been found to be particularly desirable because the hidden bed compartment does not reduce the storage spaced or impede the accessibility to the bed.
A typical hidden bed compartment is covered by a lid having an upper surface that is flush with the upper surface floor of the load carrying bed. Because of this, when cargo such as lumber, rocks, mulch and other items are placed into the load-carrying bed, the cargo can also be located atop the lid that covers the hidden bed compartment. If the load carrying bed is being used to transport cargo and the cargo covers the lid, then the hidden bed compartment is inaccessible until the cargo is removed from atop the lid.
A bed divider is used in conventional pickup trucks to retain cargo in a specified area in the load carrying bed. A bed divider, therefore, can be useful in inhibiting cargo from moving from one region of the bed to atop the hidden bed compartment lid. Known bed separators, however, can be bulky and awkward, as well as being difficult to remove when not being used to separate cargo in the load carrying bed.